Harry Potter: Well of Sorrows
by Xero Mind
Summary: Nefarious plots are in motion, Harry and freinds are still reeling from hurts and injuries, but there is little time to stop the Invisibles before they go forth with a plot that will destroy Hogwarts and everyone in it.
1. Conquering Heroes

Note to All: This is Book Four.

1. Harry Potter: Ignorance is Bliss

2. Harry Potter: Everything Falls Apart

3. Harry Potter: Lion, Witch, & the Wardrobe

I won't stop you from reading this, but you may get confused as to what's been happening so far. So read the others, if you want. Enjoy and etc..

XXX 

**Harry Potter: The Well of Sorrow**

**The Conquering Heroes**

"They seem to have been through a lot." Professor Snape remarked as he looked down at the still forms of Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang.

Madam Pomfrey looked up at the professor. "That's putting it lightly." She replied, stoppering a dark red bottle.

"How are they?" Professor McGonagall asked, there was a hint of worry in her voice that made Pomfrey sigh and rub her aching eyes.

"They're doing better than they were." She stated, rising to her feet and rubbing her hands upon a sterile towel. "They've lost a lot of blood. There are badly healed wounds, looks of broken bones, bruises and injuries caused by blunt objects and stabbing weapons. They were a right mess when they first came in. Now. Now they'll live."

McGonagall closed her eyes at the description. "Where were they?"

Madam Pomfrey glanced to Snape. Her job was to heal the kids. Snape frowned for a moment, looking down at the students.

"No one knows. Professor Tremble and the others are looking into to it. All we know is that they've been missing since breakfast this morning and then they suddenly appeared in the entrance hall, bloodied and beaten. None of the students that found them know how they got there." Snape explained.

"Can they be woken up?" McGonagall asked.

Pomfrey immediately shook her head. "I've just used a sleeping draught. They'll be under for at least a day or more. They need to heal." There was finality in her voice, one that brooked no argument.

Professor McGonagall nodded slightly. "We'll be needing to know when they wake up. Where ever they've been, it may have something to do with the recent attacks upon the students."

Pomfrey agreed. "I'll get you when they wake." She said.

"Until then, there are many other problems that need dealing with." Snape said.

McGonagall held up a hand. "We've already had this discussion, Professor."

Snape nodded sharply, casting one last glance at the student and then stomping out of the room.

"I'm guessing things aren't going well." Pomfrey said.

McGonagall nodded. "There are times…" McGonagall shook her head. She glanced to Pomfrey. "Get me when they wake." She said, turning heel and walking off.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and returned to doing what she did best. Taking care of the kids.

_**XXX**_

_**Well, shortish chapter, but then again things are only starting out. Stay tuned for more.**_

_**Until Next Chapter!!! **_


	2. The Next Morning VII

**The Next Morning VII**

Light began to infuse the boy's dormitory of the Gryffindor Tower. A new day was breaking, a new day that held what? What else would this new day bring? Ronald Weasley sat upon his bed, staring at his mismatched stocking feet sticking out from the hem of his robes.

What else would go wrong today? Ron rubbed his weary eyes, feeling exhausted from head to toe, yet unable to sleep. So many things had been happening lately. So many things that all ended up with someone getting hurt, someone angry, or someone in the hospital wing. Hermione was in the hospital wing, attacked by someone. Ginny was in the hospital wing, also attacked by someone. Neville and Cho in the hospital wing, again attacked by someone.

Ron looked up and around the boy's dormitory. It was empty. All the beds untouched. He found it strangely frightening to be alone in the room. Normally there would be someone snoring away, or at least the regular breathing of someone sleeping. Never was there complete and utter silence.

Ron got to his feet, slipping on a pair of shoes, and heading for the door. Someone was attacking his friends. Someone was hurting each and every one of them. Ronald didn't know who it was or why they were doing it. The only thing he knew was that he had to do something about it. He couldn't continue to let those closest to him continue to get hurt.

But then again the number of people close to him was running pretty low. Ron thought grimly as he trudged down the stairs. The only person not hurt and who could be called a friend with some stretching was Luna. She was a strange one, but Ron still didn't want her getting hurt.

He entered the dim Common Room. The torches and candles were out and the light coming through the thick glass of the windows was still dim. Ron pulled out his wand, pointing it to a tray of fat candles sitting upon a desk. The spell was on his tongue, but he noticed something… no, someone sitting in a chair near the smoldering fireplace.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

The dark figure shifted. Neville caught a glint of light reflected from Harry's glasses as they turned to look in his direction. "Go away." Harry said.

Ron stood there gripping his wand, suddenly filled with irrational rage. "I'm going to see Ginny and the others. Want to come?" Ron asked, pushing away his anger.

"Go away." Harry repeated.

Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Cho. Ron suddenly realized that they all had something in common. Harry. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Enemy of You Know Who. Ron began to feel a sudden chill. What if this were some Death Eater plot? What if someone was targeting Harry and instead kept getting those closest to him?

How many times had other people been hurt because of Harry? Bad things happened to people around Harry Potter. Things that always hurt those that cared for him the most. Nearly twenty students were in the Hospital Wing right now, paying because of Harry's actions. And where was Harry? Moping in the Common Room, without a scratch on him.

Ron stared at Harry, his earlier fear being replaced with anger. Only a few months before Ginny had broken her ankle in the Ministry. Neville his nose. Hermione was nearly killed, and for what? A ball of glass?

Other people paid for his actions.

"Fine. Sit here and mope in the dark." Ron snapped. "Ignore your friends who were hurt. What does that matter to you? What does my little sister, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and the others matter to Harry Potter. You bloody, pompous, self centered-"

Suddenly Harry moved from the chair, bounding across the Common Room and shoved his wand into Ron's face. "I'll tell you this one last time. Go. Away." Harry said.

Ron stared into the red-rimmed wild eyes and backed off. "You're bloody mad." Ron whispered. Harry gave him a rough shove, sending Ron stumbling to the floor and painfully hitting his elbow upon a desk.

Harry stood there in the middle of the Common Room as Ron clamored to his feet and staggered out of the Tower.

XXX

"Quiet." Madam Pomfrey hissed to the gathered students. The whispering suddenly died and the students looked to Pomfrey. "I know you all want to get out of here as quick as possible. But I must say a few things. One. If you begin feeling any pains, hurts, or problems come back here immediately. Second. Those with bandages, be careful with them and see me tomorrow to get them off. Third. No. More. Fighting."

Someone began laughing, but Pomfrey's cold gaze shut them up quickly. "Now. Get out of here and I don't want to see any of you in here again." She said, stepping away from the Hospital Wing entrance.

"Finally." Ernie McMillan whispered, heading for the exit with the other twenty or so students that had been kept over night.

"I'm looking forward to a shower." Dean said as they got out of eyesight of Pomfrey's glaring façade. "Got to get the smell of Hospital Wing off of me." He plucked at his robes and wrinkled his nose.

"Hey. At least its breakfast time." Seamus muttered beside him.

"Oh, gosh. I'm so hungry." Hannah said, clutching her hands around her stomach. 'I couldn't eat any of that swill Pomfrey was trying to shove down our throats last night." She shuddered at the memory. "It was almost torture."

Ernie agreed with Hannah. "Breakfast. Eggs. Sausage. Biscuits. Buns." He sighed.

"Forget the shower. I'm up for something to eat." Dean said after his stomach began rumbling.

"Hopefully it won't be a repeat of yesterday." Seamus said, lifting up his arm wrapped in bandages. A badly cast Jelly Leg spell had instead nearly broken the bones in his arm into little pieces. Pomfrey had spent a lot of time to heal that wound and only aftr begging on his hands and knees had Seamus been allowed to leave.

"Harry Potter." Hannah almost spat the name. "That boy's trouble."

"Well…you can't really blame him." Ernie said, but then stopped at Hannah's glare.

"He's a bloody nutter." Seamus exclaimed.

Silence descended upon the four as they headed down to the Great Hall. No one disagreed with Seamus' statement.

XXX

Until Next Chapter!!!


	3. Talk Over Tea VII

Talk Over Tea VII 

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Professor McGonagall said, setting a silver tray upon the small table before Harry. On it clattered a large porcelain teakettle, several delicate looking teacups, and a tin of ginger newts.

Harry didn't say anything. He continued to stare at the table top, watching as a bit of sunlight slowly moved across the table's surface. "How am I feeling? What kind of question is that?" He suddenly said, looking up at her.

"It's a question of someone who's concerned with your health and well-being." McGonagall said, calmly.

Harry snorted. "I'm doing bloody fine." He said, giving her a smile that held nothing resembling mirth in it "After losing my memories, then getting slammed with all the bad crap that's happened to me throughout my life all in one night. _Then_ getting attacked by that bastard Malfoy and then getting a botched Memory Charm from that bastard Malfoy. I'm doing bloody fine!" By the end his voice was raised and his face flushed with barely held back rage and anger.

McGonagall sighed slightly to herself. She had dealt with students that had suffered major hurts and terrible agonies, from death of parents, family, or friends. She knew all about the pain and hurt and anger they were feeling. If she did not deal with Harry's problems, then things would only get worst.

Things seemed to be spiraling out of control the last couple of weeks. Harry starting fights, students attacking one another. If things continued to get any worst, parents would really begin complaining and the Ministry would be forced to step in and try to resolve things.

After last year, no professor or student wanted the Ministry back in Hogwarts again. It was one thing for the Ministry to use its power to try and change Hogwarts and it was another thing for them to step in with the blessing of the Wizarding Community with the purpose of making sure the students were alright. Already she was hearing some noise from the Ministry about the fight in the Great Hall, with Dumbledore gone was forced to deal with those letters.

"There is no need to yell." McGonagall responded, again calmly. She would not rise to his anger. To do so would only cause him to get angrier and that wouldn't solve anything. McGonagall said added a small teaspoon of sugar to her tea. This time it was Earl Grey, simple and soothing.

"Then there's no need to ask stupid questions." Harry snapped back immediately.

"I didn't ask you here so that we can argue." McGonagall replied, refusing to be baited into an argument. She calmly stirred her tea, setting the small silver teaspoon beside her cup. She could understand what he was going through. The lost of his godfather, the terrible injuries he had received in the last few days, and now with most of his friends in the Hospital Wing. Boys his age tended to be more emotional than they assumed.

"What? You _forced_ me here again so that you can yell at me again, threaten me with expulsion, again? Tell me how I'm a disgrace to my house and to Hogwarts? " Harry said hotly, his hands clenched into to white knuckled fists.

"No." McGonagall said, ignoring the clenched fists. That would be considered threatening a professor, but she would over look it. Threats and confrontation would do nothing to solve the problem on hand; it would only make it worst. Escalating Harry's mood was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Then why am I here?" Harry asked, slouching in his chair and staring back at the tabletop. McGonagall eyed him for a moment. The anger that was burning in him moments ago seemed to have suddenly vanished, now he looked like nothing more than a tired, hurt boy.

"I had thought that we might be able to talk." McGonagall replied, setting down her cup.

"About bloody what?" Harry suddenly snapped.

"Watch you language, Potter. I will not be spoken to uncivilly." McGonagall replied coldly. She immediately chided herself for being baited by his talk, but the cursing and the attitude were grating upon her. She cleared her throat and calmed her nerves. "I _asked_ you to come here so that we talk."

Harry avoided her gaze, continuing to stare at the table, saying nothing.

"I know you've been through a lot. I know you've faced things no sixteen year old ought to face." McGonagall said softly. "I've said this before, but I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. The hurt, the pain, the senselessness of it all."

Harry clenched his eyes close tightly and turning away from McGonagall. "I don't want to talk about it." He whispered hoarsely.

McGonagall nodded to herself. " I understand." She responded. "Though the pain his heavy and the hurt is terrible, we must continue on. To mire yourself in your own misery will make it harder to heal. Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to make yourself sick mourning-"

"How do you know what Sirius would have wanted!" Harry suddenly exploded. "He sure as hell wouldn't have wanted to die!"

McGonagall watched as a terrible fury clouded Harry's face. For a moment she was rendered speechless, but that was pushed away as her own anger began to rise, but before she could say anything, Harry rose to his feet.

"To hell with you and your stupid talks." He snapped and then turned and stalked out to the office, slamming the door as he left.

McGonagall sighed, picking up her cup of tea.

XXX

Harry stalked down the corridor, students who saw him and then his demeanor quickly got out of sight. Rumors were already flying across the school that Harry had gone insane, that he'd finally snapped, after what happened in the Great Hall no one really doubted those rumors anymore.

Harry didn't notice any of this, lost in thought. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why did they always have to drag things out of him that he'd just as well forget? Why did they have to tear open the wounds again with their false pity and stupid questions when things were beginning to heal?

It just made everything worst. They made their stupid comments and spouted trite words, but none of it would help him get over what had happened. He was beginning to realize that. Only he could heal the hurt in him, not the professors or anyone else. Harry turned a corner and collided with someone.

"Watch out!" Harry snarled.

'Oh, Harry! Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Luna Lovegood exclaimed.

Harry sighed, suddenly feeling bad about yelling at her. He looked down and saw that she had dropped several books. "Here, let me help you." He said, crouching down.

"Oh, thanks." Luna replied, slipping off her leather bag and joining Harry in picking up the scattered books.

Harry grunted slightly as he picked up a very large and hefty leather bound book. "A little light reading?" He asked, scanning the title. _Fantastical Beasts of the North, Mythical and Magical_.

"Oh, it's research." Luna said, flipping through the pages. Harry glanced down at the pages, seeing several large colored pictures of strange creatures.

"Research?" Harry asked, craning his head to try and determine what was what on a strange looking red creature. Even for a possible magical creature, it didn't look possible.

"Yeah. My dad sent me a letter about this new creature that was spotted in the Orkneys." Luna replied, closing the book and shoving it into her bag.

"Where?" Harry asked, watching as she struggled to shove the thick book into the bag already crammed with thick volume books.

"Oh, the Orkneys? It's north of here. They're islands in the North Sea, usually mall, rocky, and secluded. Great places to spot rare animals. It's usually where there aren't much people, wizard or Muggle, that the really rare creatures are. I think we scare them off." Luna explained, pulling out several more books from her bag, along with an assortment of other things. Bracelets made of beads, a roll of yarn, a small wooden box that clattered, and one thing that looked suspiciously like a plastic Muggle thermos.

"Oh." Harry responded, a little more confused than when he first asked. How many things does she have in her bag? He thought, watching as she continued to pull out more objects.

Luna suddenly nodded to herself and began reloading the books, which there was a large quantity, back into her bag. Amazingly everything fit and she closed the clasp on the bag, smiling to herself.

"You want some tea?" Luna suddenly asked, pulling out the thermos Harry had seen earlier.

"What?" Harry asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Its iced tea. If you want hot tea, I can make that too." Luna reached behind her head and pulled out her wand. Her long blonde hair was released from the bun she wore and it fell down her back, making a small golden halo around her head. Luna didn't seem to notice any of that; instead she dug into her back. After a moment she frowned. "Oh. I forgot to bring cups. You don't mind drinking it from the thermos, do you?" She offered him the thermos.

"Uh. I got things to do." Harry replied, rising to his feet.

"Oh, what things?" Luna asked, interested.

Harry thought for a moment and realized he hadn't anything to do. The argument with McGonagall was still simmering in his mind and he didn't know if he had any homework to do or anything. Breakfast was long over now and lunch wouldn't begin for an hour or more.

"Things." Harry replied lamely.

Luna didn't seemed fazed by the answer, She just shrugged her shoulders and got to her feet, not before taking a long sip of her thermos of tea. "Okay. When you're done with doing 'things' do you want to help me hand up some winter alakin charms?" she asked, swinging her bag onto her back.

"Winter alakin charms?" Harry asked.

"The North American Alakin. They usually come out during the winter seasons and usually around places were there's a large concentration of witches and wizards. Where else better to look for them than in a school that teaches magic?" Luna explained beginning to walk down the corridor.

"Uh. What do they look like?" Harry asked. Mythical creatures in the Orkneys, iced tea, now Alakins?

Luna continued walking, her face lost in thought and her index finger tapping her lower lip. Harry noticed that the nails upon her fingers were slowly changing color, green, red, blue, pink with each tap. "I don't know. You see they're invisible. So no one really knows how they look."

"Then how do you know they exist at all?" Harry asked, trying to inject a little logic into the discussion.

"How do you know they don't exist?" Luna responded.

Harry thought for a moment, a little bemused by her logic. He shrugged. "I don't."

Luna smiled. "Come on. I'll show you. It's been a little cold lately, so there should be a few out and about. We can hang the charms near the owlery, since that's probably the coldest place in the castle." Excited by the prospect Luna hastened her pace and Harry followed.

_**XXX**_

_**Until Next Chapter!!!**_


	4. Problems and Solutions

Problems and Solutions 

Professor McGonagall stared out the window from her office. The sun was setting in the west and she was relieved that the day was drawing to a close. The weekend had been taxing and she was ready for the school week to begin, at least then she'd be doing something she loved, rather than dealing with unruly students, harsh criticisms from the Ministry, and unruly professors.

One such professor was pacing a hole into the smooth wood of her office floor. The constant pacing that wouldn't have been irritating if not for the squeak of leather upon wood each time he changed direction.

McGonagall sighed, scanning the darkening woods and the school lawns. Students were hurrying back into the castle for dinner and to get our of the cooling weather. Had it already been a day since Neville and Cho returned.

"You cannot just let him get off free." Snape said, his pacing suddenly coming to a stop.

McGonagall sighed again. She wondered, briefly, how much Professor Snape really hated Harry. If is was a casual dislike one wouldn't be spending so much time in trying to either get the student expelled or locked in the dungeons. She knew Snape was not one to give up on something. He had a stubborn streak that paled even Harry's, if such a thing were possible.

"What do you want?" McGonagall asked. She with held a sigh and a feeling of betraying someone. It was not betrayal, it was compromise. Two parties in disagreement. Two parties that were too stubborn to see reason. If things were to be peaceful between the two parties each side had to give a little. Comprise was what was needed.

McGonagall turned about and sat behind her desk, face expressionless and steeling herself to hear the worst Snape would throw at her. If she could at least satisfy his need for redemption, then she could be able to focus upon the other problems which were begging her attention.

"I want Potter off the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I wand him under strict curfew, and I want a public apology to the Slytherin House for his actions yesterday." Snape said, folding his arms across his chest.

McGonagall watched Snape for a moment. He did not look satisfied nor did he look happy about what he was saying. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied.

McGonagall leaned back in her chair and thought. What he was asking was not unreasonable; in actuality it was amazingly generous on his part. He could have asked for worst and given the time and the energy he's put into badgering her the last two days, would have probably gotten it.

Compromise. McGonagall thought. It was the way of the world sometimes. You couldn't have everything turn out your way. There were times when you had to give up in some areas to gain in other areas. Compromise.

"These punishments all fall under your jurisdiction." Snape added when McGonagall hadn't said anything.

Compromise and punishment. The events in the Great Hall were too big to go unpunished. Too many had seen who had started it and too many had witnessed it. This could not be covered and squashed as had happened the other times.

McGonagall nodded slightly. There were no options. "So be it." She answered.

XXX

Torches burned along the walls, their flames fluttering in a soft wind that blew from one of the many tunnels that led into darkness. Samuel stood motionless in a junction between several of those tunnels, the hood of his cloak raised and shadowing his face.

From several of the tunnels emerged several men and women, all dressed in hooded cloaks. They milled around for a moment, whispered speech murmured to one another. Samuel stood in the center of the chamber, watching as their shadows danced upon the rough stone walls.

"We have lost Damon." Samuel suddenly said. All motion in the chamber stopped and everyone turned to Samuel.

"Damn them." A male voice hissed. He pulled back his hood to reveal a the hard face of a young man, short haired and blue eyed. "What happened to him?" the man demanded.

"Be calm, Jacob." Able said, taking a step forward.

"He was careless. He chased after the students and didn't return when they came back." Samuel stated. There was a slight murmur from the gathered.

"Damn." Jacob muttered, his head dropping for a moment. "What are we going to do?"

"We proceed as planned." Able announced.

"What about the students?" A female voice spoke up.

Samuel glanced to Alexandra, a short whip thin woman with sandy blonde hair. She glanced to Samuel, question in her eyes. "When we open the Well, then they'll be dealt with, as well everyone in this school."

Alex suddenly glanced to Lilith who was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. Samuel noticed the questioning look passing between the two and felt a stir of warning. "Things aren't progressing as well as I thought they would." Alex said.

"Explain." Alex barely managed not to flinch from the coldness in his voice. She knew that voice, it usually was followed by lots of pain and death.

"The wards and charms protecting the Well are a bit more difficult than expected. I won't be done until at least tomorrow evening, maybe later." Alex explained hurriedly. "I'm unraveling them as fast as I can. But whoever made them in the first place was a pro."

"Damon might have told those kids something. He might have told them what we are doing." Lilith suddenly said. "We can't let them live."

Samuel thought for a moment. "Open the Well as fast as you can. Do not cut corners and do not rest until it is done. As for the two students. If we kill them now. How long will it be before the Professors, the Magical Law Enforcement arrives and tears this place apart?" He asked, no one had an answer. "We will keep an eye on them. If they awaken we kill them. If not, then they'll die when the Well is open. We cannot be foolish now, we can't make mistakes. The Heir are counting on us to do this job."

The others nodded at his words. Caution for now. Until the wards were removed from the Well and the sacrifices given. Once that was done it didn't matter what they did. Everyone in the school would be dead.

"I want to be the one who kills them." Jacob said his voice low and rough. "Damon was a mate of mine. His death will be paid by their deaths. His blood for their blood."

Samuel nodded slightly. "So be it."


	5. Dissension

**Dissension**

The room was empty, except for a single glowing candle. It fluttered as the heavy oak door smoothly opened and a cloaked figure entered the chamber.

"Lilith?" Alex asked, pulling back her cloak. She glanced around the chamber. the light from the candle was too dim to show much. For all she knew she could be hiding in one of the corners. "Lilith? Are you here?" Alex asked again, this time there was annoyance in her voice.

"I'm here."

Alex let out a gasp, twirling around, her sudden movements plunged the room into darkness as the candle went out.

"Bullocks." Lilith muttered. Alex felt a strong hand grab her arm and she was suddenly pulled forward. "I'd prefer the lights on. But it's all the same to me." Lilith whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex pulled away, snapping her fingers. She gasped again when scores of other candles flared to life around her. Alex looked around, wide-eyed.

"What is this?" She demanded, in awed tones.

Lilith grinned. "I just thought you'd might want a little break from all that concentrating." She replied, taking a step forward.

"I can't." Alex muttered, shaking her head. "Samuel's gonna kill me if I don't get the Well opened soon enough."

Lilith frowned. 'I went to a lot of trouble to set this up." She said. "Bugger Sammy boy. There's nothing to worry about. You'll open the damn Well and everything will be golden."

"I…where did you get all of this?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

Lilith grinned. 'We're in a school, girl. There's not a thing that's locked up, hidden away, or stacked under spells that I can't find." She replied, cheerfully. "This place is _rich_. Those snot nosed bastards don't know what they have."

Alex shrugged. "I haven't gone topside in a while." She said, tracing a finger upon the heavily laden table. The cloth covering the table was extremely fine and extremely soft. She wondered what it was, silk?

Lilith pulled Alex away from the table and toward her, tilting her head up and staring into her eyes. "You should, dear. There's things out there that I haven't seen since I was a kid. There are things that I didn't think I'd ever see again. Rich things, beautiful things." Lilith whispered, her voice growing soft. "Good food, beautiful music, breathtaking art, fine cloth, and all the jewels a girl would want."

Alex sighed at Lilith's expression. "We have a job to do, Lily." She said.

Lilith let out a bark of laughter and pulled away from Alex. She flopped down into a dark chair heavily inlaid with ivory and silver. "They never told us things would be this good, y'know. They never said that things could have been better. That life itself could have been better." Lilith suddenly got to her feet and reached out and cupped Alex's face. "We could make a wonderful life here, Alex. You and me. Forget all of this Heir crap. Forget the Well. Forget the damned Plan. We could just run. Run away from all of this. They wouldn't be able to find us here."

Alex closed her eyes. "We have job to do." She whispered.

Lilith grunted as if struck. 'Fine. Be Sammy's little lapdog. Bow to his commands." She snapped, pulling back. "I for one. I for one am getting sick of it all. It's no longer the option between death and the Heir. There are suddenly so many possibilities out there."

Alex slid down into a chair, and dropped her head into her hands, taking a deep breath. "Its just…it's just that this has been my life for so long. I don't' know what else I'd do."

Lilith crouched before Alex, taking her long slender hands into hers. "Do you love me, Alex?" She asked.

"Yes." Alex responded immediately.

"There's a whole beautiful world out there, Alex. One that's just waiting for us. Let us leave all of this behind and begin anew. Build something that can't be so easily torn apart by the Heir."

Alex looked into Lilith's eyes. "Okay." She whispered.

XXX

"Oh, great." Hannah Abbot muttered as she glanced at the entrance to the Great Hall.

Ernie Macmillan looked up from his dinner. The room seemed to suddenly go quiet as Harry Potter entered the Great Hall. He stood there for a moment and scanned the Hall, everyone watching him as he headed toward his house table. He moved quickly, his shoulders hunched and his eyes staring straight at the floor. Ernie watched as Harry sat at the end of the long Gryffindor table, he noticed several others sliding away from him, so that there was a large gap between him and the nearest student.

"At least he didn't start attacking anyone." Hannah said as she resumed eating her dinner. Ernie nodded slowly, his eyes still upon Harry sitting alone.

He felt an urge to go up to him and talk to him. To say something. Not to reprimand him for his actions. Just to extend a hand of friendship. He didn't hold anything against Harry for what happened the day before. But he continued to sit upon his seat and stare down at his meal, occasionally shifting it with his fork.

"I hear McGonagall's stripped the whole Gryffindor house of points." Hannah continued. "They'll never win the House Cup this year. Of course our chances are just as slim. A hundred points!" Hannah snapped a breadstick in half, shooting a glare at Harry. "He started the fight not us."

Again Ernie nodded, unable to think of anything else to say.

"But then again. Everyone who was involved it the fight got a hundred points taken away." Hannah nodded to herself. "Maybe we still have a chance."

"Maybe." Ernie agreed.

Ernie glanced to the entrance and saw Ron enter the Hall. He scanned the Gryffindor table and headed there, but not sitting anywhere near Harry. Instead sitting by Seamus and Dean who were among those avoiding Harry. Ernie wondered what had happened between the two. Weren't they good friends?

"At least Ronald knows not to hang around Harry anymore." Hannah said, noticing Ron's avoidance of Harry. "We should all stay away from him. You don't know when the next time he'll snap and try to kill another student."

"You can't blame him. He's been through a lot." Ernie said.

Hannah frowned. "Whatever." She muttered.

"Who knows why he attacked Draco. Maybe Draco did something to him to deserve the attack." Ernie said.

Again Hannah frowned. "He's… unstable. You know how he ran off last year, to do what? Fight in the Ministry? To fight You Know Who." She shuddered at the thought. "He's crazy. That's what he is."

Ernie shot a glance back toward Harry, this time he noticed a figure walking toward him. It took him a moment to realize that it was Luna Lovegood. She sat down before him and began talking animatedly with him. After a moment Harry began responding.

"Crazy." Hannah said, watching the two.

Ernie sighed. "Yeah." He muttered.

XXX

The door opened smoothly and softly.

"They're plotting to run away." Able said, pulling off the invisibility cloak.

Samuel looked up from the large book upon his lap, his face hard and expressionless. "Damn." He muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Able asked.

"What do you think?" Samuel replied. "They can't go running off."

Able nodded. "When?" He asked.

"When the wards upon the Well are broken."

XXX

**Until Next Chapter!!!**


	6. The Next Morning VIII

**The Next Morning VII**

Ron yawned behind his hand. It definitely was too early. He looked toward the large window and saw the sun barely rising above the distant horizon. Waking up before the sun was definitely too early. He could still feel his eyelids trying to droop downward, but he fought it off. It would be terribly insulting to fall asleep, especially now.

"Would you like some tea, Ronald?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ron blinked and nodded. Tea would help. "Yeah." He answered, holding back yet another attempted yawn.

Professor McGonagall set out two heavy cups and a stout tea kettle. Steam rose off the cups as she poured it in.

"How many sugars?" She asked.

"Uh…two?" Ron answered.

"You may be wondering why I asked you here, this early." McGonagall said as she handed him the cup.

Ron had been wondering what she wanted. There had been a letter upon his bed when he came back to his room. A letter asking him to come before breakfast to her office. Ron had been a little apprehensive as to why she wanted to meet with him, after the things that had been happening all week, coming to Professor McGonagall's office only held trouble.

The thought of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle screeching like animals in the Great Hall suddenly came to him. The cup of tea suddenly felt like a ton of bricks and he could feel sweat begin to form. Was that why she had called him here?

"As you know, several events have occurred over the last two weeks." McGonagall looked at Ron. He nodded minutely. Ginny and Hermione in the Hospital Wing. All Harry's fault.

Ron looked down at his cup of tea. "Why am I here?" He asked. It was one thing to get in trouble, but it was another thing to hear the constant attempts at trying to comfort him. He didn't need it.

McGonagall set down her cup and cleared her throat. "What are your thoughts on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" She asked.

Ron looked up, confused. "Quidditch?"

"Yes."

Ron thought for a moment. The topic was one he hadn't thought would come up, but it was one he had been thinking about for a while now. The only reason there hadn't been any practices was because of Harry. Everyone knew he would be back on the team this year, that he'd be the captain, but the weeks he'd been moping about had pushed back when they would begin training.

Now it school had begun over five weeks ago and the first games were barely over a month away. There were several open positions and they needed to be filled. That meant getting some raw student and having to train them into good players. That would mean a lot of work and a lot of practicing to be even as good as they had been last year. Ron winced as he remember how bad they'd been. He suddenly looked up at Professor McGonagall, realizing he'd been quiet for a long while.

"We haven't held tryouts yet. There are several positions that need to be filled. We haven't got a new captain. We're way behind in practices." Ron answered.

"What would you to get the team ready for the first match?" McGonagall mused.

Ron frowned. "Practice. The team is way behind. All the other houses have been practicing for nearly three weeks now. While we haven't." He tried to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice, but McGonagall seemed to catch it. She nodded minutely.

"How would you like to be the Gryffindor Quidditch captain?"

Ron stared at her gaped mouthed. "Bloody hell!" He suddenly cried out as the cup of tea slipped out of his hands and onto his lap. It burned fiercely, McGonagall was on her feet, wand out. Moments later the tea was gone. "I'm sorry." Ron mumbled, sitting back down gingerly.

McGonagall gave a small smile. "So what is your answer?"

"What about Harry? Didn't you ask him?" Ron asked. Why else would they ask me, unless Harry refused them.

"No. Harry will not be playing Quidditch this year." McGonagall said sternly.

Ron was quiet. Emotions roiled within him. Harry wasn't going to play. The year before he'd also been forced not to play, because of a stupid little fight against Draco. Was he being punished for the same thing again?

Then again it was all his fault in the first place. He started the fights. He did the stupid things that got him into trouble. It was all his doing. He'd gotten Hermione hurt, Ginny hurt, Cho and Neville hurt. The whole Great Hall had been turned into a brawl because of him.

He shouldn't feel shamed as taking this. They had asked him. They had given it to him. Not to Harry. But to the one they thought could best lead the Gryffindor team. Not Harry Blood Potter who was so caught up in his own feelings as to not even see his friends who had been injured because of his actions.

"I'll do it." Ron replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded.

XXX

Ginny's feet touched the marble floor and she immediately jerked them back. She looked about for footwear of any kind, but there was none. Sighing with resignation she planted her feet upon the cold marble floor and wrapped her arms around her chest and made her way toward the door.

Dawn was coming, she noticed. Though how long she had been in the Hospital Wing was a mystery to her. The only thing she knew was that she didn't' want to stay in here. She didn't want to lie in the uncomfortable bed, the heavy scents of disinfectant and feeling of everything sterile around her. She wanted to be back in her bed, wrapped in her own comforter. She wanted to be somewhere she knew, somewhere familiar.

As she headed out of the door she took a glance back. For a moment she stared at the three curtained beds, wondering who was behind them. She knew that Hermione was still in one, but who were the others? She shook her head and pushed open the door and headed out. She'd find out later, for now she wanted to leave.

The corridors were empty and silent, the staircase cold and stretching upward forever in the half-light. Ginny leaned against the wall, taking a deep shuddering breath. She felt weak and tired, as if all the strength were suddenly leaving her. Her breathing was labored, her sides were aching, and there was a pain in her middle that just seemed to keep growing with every step she took away from the Hospital Wing.

"You should be back in the Hospital Wing."

Ginny gasped, whirling about, her hands going for a wand she didn't have. It took her a heartbeat to recognize Harry. He stood silently, his green eyes locked upon her. Ginny took a deep breath, trying to push down an irrational fear and calm her heart that was trying to beat it's way out of her chest.

"Why are you out of the Hospital Wing?" Harry asked. He didn't move nor did his expression change.

"I-I'm going back to the dorms." Ginny replied. She cleared her throat. Ginny watched him nervously, as he stood there watching her. He made no move nor did he say anything. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, after a long awkward moment had passed.

"I was going to the Hospital Wing." Harry replied.

Ginny felt a thrill run through her. "Why?" She asked.

"I was going to see you." Ginny felt a surge of emotion. "I need my Map back." He finished.

"Oh." Ginny sighed. "How do you know I have it?"

Harry watched her for a moment. "There are only three people who know where I keep the Map. You, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione's been in the Hospital for several days now, Ron claims he doesn't have it. That only leaves you."

"I don't have it." Ginny responded. "At least… I don't' think I have it." Ginny shook her head, trying to straighten the thoughts that were unclear in her mind. She looked up to Harry. "Why was I in the Hospital Wing?" She asked.

"You were attacked in the common room. No one knows by who. Do you?"

Ginny shook her head, suddenly feeling very tired. " I don't know." She muttered, suddenly feeling tears running down her check. Why am I crying? She wondered, feeling as if she were suddenly detached from her surroundings.

Suddenly the memories came coming back. An invisible man, the pain, and the yelling. Neville running for help and then the darkness. Ginny slumped to the floor knees to her chest and head buried in her arms. Her shoulders shuddering with sobs.

It felt as if she were a child. Like the first time she'd run into a boggart and seen the horrible things that terrified her. The sudden violence, the unbearable pain, and the darkness. It broke down everything, as if she had no defenses, as if there nothing she could do to help herself. Someone had violently attacked her and Neville in the one place where they were supposed to be the safest. It felt as if there was no place safe, as if everything was laid open for attack.

She felt arms around her shoulders and she leaned toward the warm body of another person. Someone to share her pain, a presence to keep her safe. He didn't say anything, didn't do anything, except sit beside her, arms draped across her shoulder and his presence anchoring her.

_**XXX**_

_**Until Next Chapter!**_


End file.
